


Just One Of Those Pete And Patrick Things

by BrendonSmiles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendonSmiles/pseuds/BrendonSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And after 13 years of knowing Pete, Patrick would find it strange without Pete's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Of Those Pete And Patrick Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I've ever posted online after I thought of the idea when I couldn't sleep, please don't kill me.

Pete is always touching Patrick in one way or another. Whether they're pressed shoulder to shoulder during interviews or he's wrapped around him on the bus on the nights his insomnia plays up. Joe and Andy don't question it or even notice it, it's just one of those Pete and Patrick things. 

And after 13 years of knowing Pete, Patrick would find it strange without Pete's touch. This is what he's thinking after being woken up at God knows o'clock and cold hands are clutching onto his chest. Pete just presses closer to Patrick and tangles their legs together.

Patrick smiles sleepily to himself, wraps one arm around Pete's waist and brings the other to run though his hair, as he mumbles "I love you,".

Pete smiles against Patrick's skin as he nuzzles his face further into his chest, before whispering "I love you too,".


End file.
